Battle for Megaverse Island
Battle for Megaverse Island is the upcoming third season of BFTAO. Characters BFB ACWAGT Yellow Face Pose.png 201px-Woody Idle.png IDFB tv yay shine.png My Tree Pose 1 .png 201px-Tennis Ball Idle.png -9- Teardrop.png Taco BFDI.png Stapy (With BFDI Assets).png Spongy Pose OU.png New Snowball Pose (1).png Saw Pose.png RFVP Ruby pose.png Rocky Pose (1).png A better robot flower.png Remote BFDI.png 170px-Puffball voting.png Pillow BFDI.png Pie BFDI.png 201px-Pen Idle.png 201px-Nickel Idle.png New Needle Pose.png Nonexisty.png Naily BFDI.png Match Pose.png -12- Marker.png Cool Liy.png New Leafy Pose.png Lollipop pose (enzo).png Lightning pose.png Ice Cube run.png Golf Ball ML.png 73. Gelatin.png Grassy Pose.png Gaty-0.png BFDI Flower.png Firey ML.png Firey Jr. Pose.png Foldy.png Fanny Pose OU.png Fries 4.png Eraser-3.png Evil Leafy-0.png Eggy BFDI.png Dora.png BFMT Donut.png David-0.png 222px-Coiny Idle.png -18- Cake.png Clock BFDI.png Cloudy BFDI.png Bubble.png Bottle IDFB Pose OU.png Black Hole that-0.png Bracelety BFDI.png 200px-Book 8.png Bell (BFDI).png|Bell Basketball New Pose.png|Basketball Bomby Pose (1).png|Bomby Blocky smiling.png|Blocky Barf Bag(IB Pose).png|Barf Bag Balloony-minh.png|Balloony 8-Ball pose.png|8-Ball Inanimate Insanity Yin-Yang.png Trophy.png 18. Tissues.png Teddy Bear Pose.png Test Tube-0.png Taco (II2).png Suitcase .png Soap-0.png Salt's Pose.png BCFF Pepper.png Poptart-0.png 13. Paintbrush.png Pickle (OC Pose).png Orange Juice.png Microphone.png Magnifying Glass.png Marshmallow-0.png WOW Lightbulb New Pose.png Knife.png Fan-0.png New Dough Pose.png Cheesy.png Cookie-0.png Adventurous Cherries.png ACWAGT Bell Pose.png Box side.png Baseball-0.png|Baseball 230px-Bomb 8.png|Bomb New Bow Pose.png|Bow Friendly Balloon.png|Balloon ACWAGT Apple Pose.png|Apple BOTO Chocolatey.png|Chocolatey Popsicley.png|Popsicley Pear..png|Pear Baguette Pose.png|Baguette Hot dog.png|Hot Dog Boc.png|Big Orange Chicken Pinecone.png|Pinecone Shelly Pose.png|Shelly BoomBox1.png|Boombox Pizza.jpg|Pizza Party Hat(2).png|Party Hat Boat Playing Video Game (Object Ultraverse).png|Boat Object Overload Top Hat Pose OO.png Toothy.png Toaster Pose OU.png Tissue Pose.png SSBOS Tiki Pose.png Television 2.png ACWAGT Soccer Ball Pose.png 37. Snowglobe.png OO Pumpkin.jpg ACWAGT Popcorn Pose.png Picture.png Ping Pong Ball Poster Pose.png 31. Pearly.png Paper Airplane Pose.png Melony.png Masky Pose.png Marble.png 57. Locky.png 78. Lighter.png Kite-0.png Globe Pose.png Fly Swat.png Dusty (OC Pose).png 49. Disc.png Crayon-0.png Coney.png Clock 3.png ACWAGT Cherry Pose.png Casey.png Candy.png 6, Boxing Glove.png Boombox Pose (1).png Object Havoc Object havoc wheel by toonmaster99-d7l7a5r.png Object havoc volleyball by toonmaster99-d7l7a5e.png Object havoc stick by toonmaster99-d7l7a58.png Object havoc plate by toonmaster99-d7l7a4y.png Object havoc plank by toonmaster99-d7l7a4t (1).png Object havoc nail by toonmaster99-d7l7a4p.png Object havoc mirror by toonmaster99-d7l7a4j.png Object havoc lighter by toonmaster99-d7l7a4g (1).png Object havoc lamp by toonmaster99-d7l7a49.png Jet Engine Pose.png IPod Pose.png Object havoc hammer by toonmaster99-d7l7a3n.png Object havoc gold by toonmaster99-d7l7a3k (1).png Object havoc carrot by toonmaster99-d7l7a3g.png Object havoc bullet by toonmaster99-d7l7a3e.png WTW- Bucket by thendo26.png Binder.png Object havoc basketball by toonmaster99-d7l7a30.png Object Mayhem Tune S2.png Sharpener New.png Phone.png NEW Notebook.png 200px-Mirror - Object Mayhem.png Mailbox (New Pose 2).png 340px-NEW LEGO POSE.png ACWAGT Jigsaw Pose.png 250px-Ice-cream - Object Mayhem.png 350px-Gun OM.png ACWAGT Dice Pose.png Cupcake.png ACWAGT Button Pose.png Burrito (OC Pose).png Bouncy Ball-0.png Object Universe USB (1).png Ice Cream-0.png Disco Ball (Fan Made).png Button(OU) ML.png ACWAGT Basketball Pose.png ACWAGT Balloon Pose.png Baseball (OU) Pose.png Object Insanity OIR Cocktail.png Object island moneybank by objectdudeisland-d7eqa2l.png Object insanity triangle by objectdudeisland-d7pt18x.png OIR Water.png OIR Food Coloring.png OIR Fish Food.png Tree(OI).png OIR Pickaxe.png TNT Standing.png OIR Deodorant.png Object island gear by objectdudeisland-d7eqb25.png OIR Tea.png OIR Tangerine.png Object island perfume by objectdudeisland-d7eq9sa.png OIR Magnet.png Object insanity stamp by objectdudeisland-d7ps9rb.png Object Lockdown Yarn (Pose).png Umbrella (OLD Pose).png Teapot (OLD Pose).png Sun (OLD Pose).png Snowboard.png Paint Palette Pose.png MoonIBR.png Milky.png Limey.png Hot Sauce.png Dollar + George (Updated).png Cone (3).png Circle (OLD Pose).png Berry (OLD Pose).png Banana from Super Object Battle.png Acorn Pose OU.png The Object Merry-Go-Round Blanket Breadcrumb Broccoli Cuppy Glove Gluey Grape Hammer Highlighter Jelly Bean Lantern Lemon Lightswitch Lime Mouse Orange Pancake Potato Pumpkin Spicy Latte Saxophone Tomato Toothpaste Object Terror Object Terror Reboot - Beer NEW Pose by LBN-Object-Terror.png Object terror reboot trowel by lbn object terror-da1njhv.png Object terror reboot plug by lbn object terror-da1ngkz.png Object terror reboot road sign by lbn object terror-da1nhdq.png Object terror reboot recycling bin by lbn object terror-da1nh5w.png Object Terror Reboot - Beep Boop NEW Pose by LBN-Object-Terror.png Object terror reboot cactus by lbn object terror-da1nbrj.png Object Terror Reboot - Skittle NEW Pose by LBN-Object-Terror.png Object Terror Reboot - Coffee Cup NEW Pose by LBN-Object-Terror.png Flash Drive Pose.png Wallet.png Object terror reboot magazine by lbn object terror-da1ne4p.png Arch-0.png Stapler Pose .png Object terror reboot fart by lbn object terror-da1ncsc.png Object Terror Reboot - Carpet NEW Pose by LBN-Object-Terror.png Object Terror Reboot - Biscuit NEW Pose by LBN-Object-Terror.png Entity Warfield Chest Pose.png EW Emerald Pose.png Bushy Pose.png Venus Pose.png EW Oozedrop Pose.png Entity warfield battery by uparrowdeviant-da9jvoa.png EW Square Pose.png EW Strawberry Pose.png EW Sword Pose.png Chicken Leg Pose.png Grape Juice Pose.png Flash File Pose.png Keyboard Pose.png Paper Puppets Brick New Pose.png Slipper (2).png Chainsaw (3).png Post-it note pose.png Cup (3).png Mirror (2).png Chip (3).png Glass sharde (2).png Shuriken (3).png Flashlight (3).png Toothbrush (3).png Gong (2).png Pan (2).png Fridge (3).png The Medal Brawl Bowly Dodgeball Late Soapy Vase Wooly Object Illusion Fire Axe Sandwich Oreo Gumball Quadratini Police Hat Pudding Cup Missile Cup IPad The Strive for the Million Burger Hearty Shoe Tulip Glue Candle Cigarette Key Ruler Present Toliet Paper When Objects Work WOW Barny New Pose.png|Barny Whiffle Ball New Pose.png|Whiffle Ball 45. Nacho.png|Nacho WOW Meteoroid New Pose.png|Meteoroid Knob.png|Door Knob Object Madness Daisy Penny E.D. Puffbull Tack Latte Candy Cane Football Gamepad Next Top Thingy 212px-Pasta.png|Pasta 139px-Steak.png|Steak 126px-Peanut.png|Peanut 212px-Yo-Yo.png|Yo-Yo 198px-Sugar Cube.png|Sugar Cube 196px-Spice Cube.png|Spice Cube 212px-Churro.png|Churro 83px-Lipstick.png|Lipstick 212px-Seashell.png|Seashell 129px-Domino.png|Domino 122px-Bubble Tea.png|Bubble Tea Hosts X scale.png Four.png Teams The Bouncy Name That's From A Ball Golf Ball Tennis Ball 8-Ball Basketball (BFDI, OH and OU) Puffball Puffbull Baseball (II and OU) Soccer Ball Ping Pong Ball Bouncy Ball Volleyball Whiffle Ball Dodgeball The ChairSmarters Pencil Match Ruby Bubble Ice Cube Book Coney Suitcase Bracelety Bell (BFDI) Shell Boat Cupcake Dice Bow Marshmallow Tulip Ruler CLEWE Carrot Chainsaw Stapler Dollar and George Tree (BFDI) Toaster Sharpener Yin-Yang Sun Yarn Gong Hearty Gelatin Barny Slipper Binder The Object Fans Poptart Apple Bell (II) Spikey Mervert Magnifiying Glass Teddy Bear Firey, Jr. Bottle Big Orange Chicken Licorice The Evil Losers Snowball Candy Gun Wallet Lighter (OO and OH) Fanny Flower Robot Flower Evil Leafy Eraser Trophy Door Knob Grape Blocky Pear Wheel Popsicley The Cheesy Duper Foody Jokes Cheesy Hot Dog Popcorn Chip Nacho Chicken Leg Berry Tangeriney Taco (II) Burrito Pumpkin Pickle Donut Biscuit Baguette The RockPaperScissor Gangs Foldy Stapy Marker Acorn Milky Fridge Fish Food Magazine Test Tube Cocktail Surfboard Shuriken Candy Cane Oozedrop Bushy Recycling Bin Cigarette Paint Palette Triangle Pan Chest Phone Bullet Flash File Barf Bag The Random People Latte Disc Burger Paint Pen Scissors Pickaxe Oreo Police Hat Tune Toast Glass Shard Paintbrush Gear Fan Leafy Candy Lollipop Pickaxe Shoe Melony Jelly Bean Trowel The Doderdorateam The rest of the cast. Trivia It may release 2020.Category:BFB Category:II Category:Object Overload Category:Brawl of the Objects Category:Object Mayhem Category:Object Universe Category:Object Insanity Category:Object Illusion Category:Object Terror Category:Entity Warfield Category:Object Havoc Category:The Object Merry-Go-Round Category:The Medal Brawl Category:Object Madness Category:Object Lockdown Category:When Objects Work Category:Paper Puppets Category:The Strive For The Million